


The Witching Hour: A Celebration of Hallowe'en (TWW October Drabble Challenge 2019)

by heathtrash



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-11-08 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20844038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathtrash/pseuds/heathtrash
Summary: Drabbles from tumblr prompts!Challenge rules





	1. 1st October: Mushroom picking

**Author's Note:**

> 1st October: Mushroom picking (hackle)  
2nd October: I'm not putting that on (hicsqueak)  
3rd October: Snowed in (hackle)  
4th October: I'll comb the leaves from your hair later (hicsqueak)  
5th October: But can they do this? (hubblestar)  
6th October: It's been a long time since I've felt this alive (hicsqueak)  
7th October: Nothing could be too sweet for you (hackle)  
8th October: Reveille reveal (hicsqueak)  
9th October: Your name felt like a vow (hackle)  
10th October: In her top hat (hicsqueak)  
11th October: Wear your hair down (hackle)  
12th October: Trolling Constance (Amelia Cackle)  
13th October: I'll turn them all into trolls (Constance Hardbroom)  
14th October: That's not a toy (Morgana Hardbroom)  
15th October: Prom with Miss Pentangle (hicsqueak)  
16th October: I'll remember you this way (hackle)  
17th October: In my cast iron cauldron?! (hicsqueak)  
18th October: Spooked (Pendle Cackle)  
19th October: Only the most educational gingerbread (hackle)  
20th October: Just kiss (Mildred & hicsqueak)  
21st October: The Star of My Sky (starbroom)  
22nd October: An unfortunate snag (Pendle Cackle & Morgana Hardbroom)  
23rd October: Only you (hackle)  
24th October: All I can give (Hecate Hardbroom)  
25th October: She wasn't always this graceful (Hecate Hardbroom & Morgana Hardbroom)  
26th October: Cold hands (hicsqueak)  
27th October: Pinkity Drinkity (hicsqueak)  
28th October: At the pumpkin patch (mumbroom)  
29th October: Tongue-tied (hicsqueak)  
30th October: Vulnerability (Hecate Hardbroom)  
31st October: Samhain Night (hackle)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Vignettes or drabbles of each favorite characters' most appreciated part of autumn/Hallowse'en, and whomever they notice for the season: whom do they fancy as the leaves fall down & what of the season turns their frowns upside-down?

A little ahead, the tall, dark figure stooped to examine a clump of mushrooms. A fresh breeze swept through the trees; Ada sighed happily as a shower of red and gold leaves, buffeted by invisible forces, caressed the air around her wife.

Hecate picked a few of the mushrooms and placed them into the basket hooked over her arm. The crunching leaves betrayed Ada’s arrival, and Hecate’s expression melted from a look of concentration into a glowing smile.

“I do love you like this,” said Ada.

“Like what?”

Ada tucked a stray piece of hair behind Hecate’s ear. “Just this.”


	2. 2nd October: I'm not putting that on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emiline-northeto said:  
Hicsqueak + halloween costume store?

Hanging off Hecate’s arm, Pippa squealed as she saw the costume shop bedecked with Hallowe’en decorations. Plastic pumpkins. Electronic candles. The stuff of nightmares. Hecate loathed these jaunts into the Ordinary world.

Pippa dragged her in. They did have that Hallowe’en costume party to attend.

“You should get something, Hic. Different to what you would usually wear.”

“I do not see myself as a ‘fairy godmother’,” Hecate narrowed her eyes at the proffered film-wrapped costume.

“Perhaps you'd like to see me in one of these?”

Hecate evaluated the ‘witch’ costume. It was skimpy, to say the least.

“Polyester, Pippa? Really?”


	3. 3rd October: Snowed in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agapi42 said:  
Hackle, snowed in?

“There’s nothing we can do about the snow, Hecate. Not even a strong weather spell would clear this. Nothing for it but to get settled in.”

Hecate bristled as she eyed the falling snowflakes dancing down from the heavy white sky. Ada put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

“I won’t let you transfer in this weather. I’m afraid the conference will have to go on without us.”

“But Ada, I—”

Ada silenced her with a kiss pressed against her lips. Hecate gave in and felt herself soften against Ada’s touch. 

Perhaps it was time to feel warm.


	4. 4th October: I'll comb the leaves from your hair later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hicsqueak jumping in leaf piles

“You’ve never—?”

“No,” Hecate said as Pippa—leaf litter clinging onto her pink wool coat and beret, dispersed throughout her loose hair—emerged from the pile of leaves, flushed in the face.

“Try it?”

Hesitantly, Hecate let her hands delve into the leaves. Crinkly—paper-thin—delicate. She let them fall and be tumbled by the breeze to the earth. 

Hope sparkled in Pippa’s eyes. “What if we jumped in?” 

“Together?”

Pippa’s mittened hand folded around hers. 

A flurry of leaves and laughter later, Pippa looked over at Hecate. She was radiant with childlike wonder, cushioned all around with russet snow.


	5. 5th October: But can they do this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassiopeiasara said:  
Hubblestar in the broomshed.

“Come inside, you,” Dimity grinned, grasping Julie’s hand in hers and pulling her in, out of sight of prying eyes.

“Now what was that about taking me higher than I’ve ever been?” Julie said, a smile she couldn’t help on her lips.

“How about a ride with the Star of the Sky?” Dimity paused for effect before indicating her broomstick. 

“You know I’ve been in an aeroplane once or twice, Dimity Drill. Those go a little higher than your broomstick.”

“But can they do this?” Dimity popped open the telescoping broomstick, and Julie laughed and kissed her.

“You silly witch.”


	6. 6th October: It's been a long time since I've felt this alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
for the drabble thing- vampire au for Hecate.

Pippa Pentangle hadn’t aged a day since she had turned 39. Her secret? Vampirism. 

It had been all the rage in the twenties. Back then with her golden marcel waves and disdain for menfolk, she’d encountered sapphic ladies with a thirst that wine couldn’t quite quench.

Soon, her castle ached with lonesomeness. She thrilled women, kept up with the passing eras for fashion, but without love.

Then, an historian visited. Hecate. Even her name was delicious. Pippa had to keep herself from running her tongue over her teeth during their interview. A glimpse of fangs. An impassioned kiss. Everything changed.


	7. 7th October: Nothing could be too sweet for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agapi42 said:  
Hackle coffee shop AU

Hecate was stood on a ladder in the corner, putting up a string of ghost-shaped fairy lights over the doorway. She was decorating Cackle’s Coffee for Halloween, already an explosion of black and orange streamers and fake spiderwebs.

She descended the ladder to see Ada, holding out a steaming mug of coffee to her, a pumpkin stencil in cinnamon on the froth.

“What do you think? It’s the new recipe for our Trick or Treat spiced cappuccino.”

Hecate took a sip. “Too sweet. But the spice has a real kick.”

Ada kissed froth from her wife’s lips.

“Just right, then.”


	8. 8th October: Reveille Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hiccuphardbroom said:  
Hecate and Pippa, Hicsqueak, Cackle’s, Getting caught out by just about everyone because Pippa stayed the night and comes out of Hecate’s room scantily clad during a school panic

Still bundled in sleep and blankets, a messy blonde head lifted from the pillow.

“It’s the fire alarm!” urged Hecate. 

Pippa peeled out of bed and reluctantly followed.

Hecate opened her door to— Ada casting the alarm spell, Dimity, Gwen, and Algernon. Amused murmurs passed between them as Hecate and Pippa emerged, the latter in just her underwear.

Hecate, blushing, wrapped her dressing gown around Pippa’s shoulders, which possibly didn’t help quash the emerging truth.

“It’s only a drill, Pippa. You could have found something to wear,” Hecate seethed.

“And miss the opportunity to embarrass you? Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	9. 9th October: Your name felt like a vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cassiopeiasara said:  
Hackle. Somewhere in the woods and possibly a picnic? For your Drabble challenge if I can still prompt you.

Hecate was already kneeling on a blanket when Miss Cackle stepped out of the dappled shade of the forest into the bright grove. 

“Goodness me!” Miss Cackle exclaimed as she saw the picnic basket and glorious spread of food.

Hecate indicated for her to sit. “Headmistress.” Her hand was trembling in her lap with nerves; she kept it in her other to stop it shaking.

“What a wonderful surprise, Miss Hardbroom. Or may I call you Hecate?”

“I am not opposed to that,” Hecate said, feeling her heart quiver.

“Then you must call me Ada.”

“Ada,” Hecate breathed. “Thank you.”


	10. 10th October: In her top hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hicsqueak in a park

Pippa hurried to St. James’s Park, heart quickening in her chest as she walked over new-fallen leaves strewn across the path. She was to meet Hecate here on the morning of the London conference they were both attending. Pippa spotted Hecate in her Ordinary disguise—a top hat, because of course—and approached. 

As Hecate bent to meet Pippa’s lips with hers, the heavens opened to release a deluge of rain.

“I came prepared,” Hecate said, and deployed an enormous umbrella. Pippa huddled closer, pink parka bright against Hecate’s black peacoat as rain drummed on the taut fabric shielding them.


	11. 11th October: Wear your hair down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
October prompt: Hackle + Hecate's hair down

“Wear your hair down for me today?” Ada had said that morning as Hecate sat at the dressing table ready to arrange her hair. “I’ll see you later.”

Ada sat in the sun, waiting. She felt the ripple of Hecate’s magic in the transference spell before a whirl of Hecate became solid.

The autumnal light picked out the chestnut tones in Hecate’s hair as it flowed down her back. A tendril hung forwards and snaked down by her breast in undulating waves.

“Hecate, darling.”

Ada stood and embraced her, fingers sinking into the waves of thick hair at Hecate’s nape.


	12. 12th October: Trolling Constance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
Amelia Cackle in the kitchens

Amelia descended the spiral staircase to the kitchens, her candle sending shadows skittering across the walls as she went. 

A tumble of carved pumpkins formed a mountain in the corner, from the first years’ lesson that morning on traditional Hallowe’en practices. 

A few leftover pumpkins stood to the side. Amelia lifted one onto the bench and looked at it thoughtfully. With one of the knives on the draining board, she carved a likeness of Constance—tight bun, narrowed eyes, sharp nose, lips curved into an almost-smile.

Constance would be furious. She chuckled, setting it to hide in amongst the others.


	13. 13th October: I'll turn them all into trolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
Constance Hardbroom in the Great Hall

Constance was overseeing the decoration of the Great Hall. It wasn’t quite her cup of tea—Hallowe’en required a more sombre tone—however, taking control of the arrangement ensured that some semblance of taste and dignity remained.

Constance scrutinised the pumpkins that the first years had carved. She pointed her finger at each to send them to appropriate spots—some of the more inane carvings where they wouldn’t be as visible to Hellibore. Then she came across one that looked… like herself.

A feeling swelled within her. Rage? Pride? Whomever forced her to have this emotion had to be punished.


	14. 14th October: That's not a toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
Morgana and a hair clip

Plink. A hairpin slipped from slender fingers and fell to the stone floor beside the dressing table.

At once, a bundle of fur standing on end pounced upon it, claws stretching from fuzzy toes and closing around the pin.

“Morgana,” chided a voice from above.

A jet of magic tugged the clip from her claws and it rose into the air before Morgana’s wide eyes. Her tufty ears swivelled backwards, infuriated, and she batted at it as it floated away.

“Oh, very well.” The clip suddenly dropped, animated no longer.

Morgana coiled around her prize and gnawed on the hairpin.


	15. 15th October: Prom with Miss Pentangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hicsqueak at Pentangle's (Pippa students fangirling over Hecate maybe)

It was with great reluctance that Hecate had agreed to chaperone at the Pentangle’s inaugural ‘prom’—a tradition Pippa had borrowed from American schools.

She stood, a column of darkness in her black evening gown, narrowed eyes flaring at students who dared approach.

“They’re talking about me,” Hecate muttered to Pippa beside her.

“About how much they adore your dress, Hec. And I don’t blame them.” Pippa glowed and kissed her cheek on tiptoe.

A group of girls nearby giggled and gasped, before dissolving into delighted discussion.

“Why did you do that?” asked Hecate, aghast.

“They’ve been speculating all night.”


	16. 16th October: I'll remember you this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hackle on a broomstick

Ada was sat next to her, a dark mulberry cloak drawn over her shoulders. They soared over the forest on a single broomstick; the usually green trees had turned deep passionate red, but the colour was dampened by a dense mist that clung over the mountain.

With one hand free to balance herself, and the other clutched in Ada’s hand on the broomstick, Hecate nestled in closer.

“Moments like these I wish would last forever,” Hecate sighed.

“Feeling sentimental, Hecate?”

“I can’t help myself when I’m around you.” Hecate smiled, reaching up and tucking some loose hair behind Ada’s ear.


	17. 17th October: In my cast iron cauldron?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hicsqueak arguing like a married couple

“Pippa.”

Pippa could tell something was wrong by the way Hecate said her name.

“Yes, Hiccup?”

Hecate’s striking frame appeared in the doorway and looked daggers at Pippa in the lounge. “Did you use charcoal in my kitchen cauldron?”

“Yes, I wanted to burn some incense. Why?”

Hecate pursed her lips. “You _know_ that’s the one I use for potions.”

“It’s fine. You can just wash it out. Soap and water.”

“Soap, in my _cast iron cauldron_?! You wouldn’t dare.”

“Tell me how to fix it.” Pippa approached Hecate softly and booped her nose. “I’ll make it up to you.”


	18. 18th October: Spooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Pendle and a blanket

Two round pupils zoned in on the duvet. Claws shot forward to pierce whatever malignant thing was dancing underneath, teasing him by first darting this way, then that. Ears twitched as he tried to listen for the next location of his victim.

Suddenly, he made a dive under Ada’s white crochet blanket lying on top of the duvet, and peered out through the holes between the stitches. With the blanket half hanging over him, he looked like a fuzzy and decidedly ridiculous imitation of a spectre. Pendle jumped inelegantly off the bed, the blanket trailing along behind him.

“Oh, Pendle—”


	19. 19th October: Only the most educational gingerbread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asks:  
Hackle, baking

With Hallowe’en fast approaching, Ada had suggested that the girls might benefit from a bit of _fun_. Fun was not something that Hecate wanted in her classroom, but icing gingerbread with magical icing did have at least one element of education to it.

“Pass the ghost cutter, darling,” was not something that Hecate wanted to hear, but she passed the ludicrous thing that was evidently based on the incorrect Ordinary concept that ghosts were floating sheets with mournful faces.

Rolling the deep brown dough, she gave a reluctant smile at Ada’s floury jumper. Even covered in flour, she was beautiful.


	20. 20th October: Just kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lemonqueenie said:  
Mildred telling hicsqueak to get together Because why not Because i love your writing And because Mildred would totally do that

“JUST KISS.”

Mildred took a few seconds to realise she’d said that out loud. She’d been standing in the corridor watching Miss Hardbroom and Miss Pentangle awkwardly trying to bring their conversation to a close—the former being overly polite, smiling a great deal more than usual, and the latter taking every opportunity to touch HB’s forearm.

“MILDRED HUBBLE.”

Mildred knew she was about to get the biggest detention ever.

But Miss Pentangle slipped her hand around Miss Hardbroom’s nape, drew her close, and kissed her urgently. HB’s usually stiff shoulders relaxed.

Perhaps she was safe from detention after all.


	21. 21st October: The Star of my Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Starbroom and shooting stars

Hecate had managed to deceive Dimity into accompanying her on a night flight to view the Orionids at their peak by uttering, “Two witches… one broomstick… the glorious night sky. What could be more romantic?”

“This isn’t a date, it’s a science trip.” Dimity exhaled exaggeratedly as Hecate put her telescope to her eye, ignoring the shivering woman next to her.

Hecate lowered the telescope, smirking.

“Of all the shooting stars here tonight—”

“—Don’t you dare finish that. I know where this is going—”

“—You are the Star of _my_ Sky,” Hecate drawled.

Dimity groaned and huddled into Hecate’s shoulder.


	22. 22nd October: An unfortunate snag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Morgana and/or Pendle, brambles

Morgana hissed from the dark underbrush. How had she become so tangled up in the bramble bush? It didn’t matter—all that was important now was freeing her.

Pendle padded up to the wild spirals of thorns and used his body to push against the brambles to create a space for her to get out—his fur was short but dense and the prickles didn’t bother him, whereas they hooked on every slightest snag in Morgana’s long silky fur.

Morgana’s olive eyes flashed with the sudden influx of light, and she darted out. Relieved, she bumped heads with her Pendle.


	23. 23rd October: Only you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hackle with roses?

Sometimes the only peace Hecate could find in the school week was in the garden.

The climbing etain rose, whose pink blossoms opened effusive and unabashedly, was one of her secret favourites. They felt to her as kin to her beloved Ada and her boundless passion. 

At this time of morning, beads of dew laced their petals that burst outwards in a celebration of life.

A gentle touch fell upon her shoulder.

“Who were you thinking of with that look in your eye?”

Hecate welled up as she turned to see Ada, two steaming mugs in her hands.

“Only you.”


	24. 24th October: All I can give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
Hecate Hardbroom, baking.

_Baking is a kind of alchemy_, Hecate thought to herself as she put the spiced apple tartlets into the oven. The pastry would become golden, and the apples would caramelise and fill the air with the aroma of cinnamon, cloves, and nutmeg.

Knowing how much happiness it would bring to her, Hecate was baking a treat for the girl she had come to think of as her daughter. It was a gift that could say so much more than she could ever accomplish with mere words.

Sometimes it was special to be able to perform magic without relying on spells.


	25. 25th October: She wasn't always this graceful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> linguini17 said:  
Hecate and Morgana and some h/c please?

Hecate squatted down next to her desk in her room, bringing her eye level in line with the meniscus in the measuring flask. Precision was key with making this levitation potion. Too much slime of slug could catapult you into the ceiling.

Tiny, fluffy paws chose that exact moment to bound across her desk and leap up onto the edge of the cauldron, then topple in with a delicate splash.

“Morgana!” Hecate cried. The kitten emerged from the half-finished potion, bright pink all over. Luckily she hadn’t added the slime yet.

“You silly cat—why are you such a disaster?”


	26. 26th October: Cold hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Might I request a drabble of the hicsqueak variety in which Hecate's hands are cold?

Hecate’s breath clouded in the air. It was bitterly cold, but this was the only time she could harvest the rare frostblossom. She had already gathered eight sprigs of pale blue buds, so delicate that they could break with the slightest amount of heat.

When she returned home, Pippa cupped Hecate’s hands, shrivelled with cold, in her own.

“Why didn’t you cast a heat spell?”

“Gathering frostblossom at its best is more important than being comfortable.”

“I disagree,” Pippa murmured, bringing Hecate’s hands to her lips and kissing them. Her magic and passion sank into Hecate’s skin from each kiss.


	27. 27th October: Pinkity Drinkity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hicsqueak and the Pinkity Drinkity

Hecate sighed. Just as she was about to pick up the novel stashed under the counter, a blonde woman dressed head to toe in pink strutted in.

“Could I have a pinkity drinkity?

Hecate looked stunned for a few moments. “A— a what—?”

“Erm— a strawberry açaí with coconut milk,” she said in a much less confident voice, flushing.

Hecate arched an eyebrow as she prepared it. “A pink drink? What did you call it?”

Thoroughly flustered, the woman stammered, “oh, nevermind.” She paid Hecate and scurried out without her change. ‘Pinkity drinkity’ or not, she was gorgeous, Hecate noted.


	28. 28th October: At the pumpkin patch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eowynof-tarth said:  
Mumbroom in a pumpkin patch

The car journey hadn’t put Hecate in the best of spirits, but Julie’s enthusiasm was infectious. After some persuasion, Hecate had donned a shawl and wool overcoat of Julie’s.

“There’s a hay ride, a haunted corn maze, and of course, pumpkin picking.”

“Let’s find a good pumpkin first,” Hecate suggested. “Perhaps we’ll chance the haunted maze later.”

They linked arms. The pumpkins were sorted in regiments according to colour and size. Hecate scrutinised them. “Which one do you think Mildred would like?”

Julie beamed up at Hecate. “I’m sure she’ll love whichever one you choose.”

Hecate gave a small smile.


	29. 29th October: Tongue-tied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
What about an AU where Pippa is a dogwalker and Hecate is just sitting on a park bench minding her business and WHY IS YOUR DOG LICKING MY LEG. Please?

Hecate had been reading on a park bench, when she was bounded upon by a giant leonberger, who had decided that her stocking was the best place to slather his tongue over.

“Oliver— Oliver, _no_—”

“Control your animal,” Hecate seethed, eyes flaring as she stared down at the fluffy monster.

Oliver continued to slobber over Hecate’s leg. The woman grabbed his collar and pulled him away.

“I’m so sorry—”

Hecate looked up into the eyes of the woman in pink and her anger evaporated into panicked recognition. “Pippa.”

Pippa stood thunderstruck, hand upon her heart. “Hecate. It’s— been a while.”


	30. 30th October: Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hecate, taking her hair down?

Putting her hair up was a ritual that made Hecate feel in control; taking it down was an exercise in facing her own vulnerability.

Reaching up, she felt around for the pins that held her bun in place, and slid them out one by one, gradually releasing sections of her ponytail.

At Hallowe’en she knew it was traditional for a witch to wear her hair loose, but the attention she received from the students made her concerned for her reputation.

She removed the slim band and the sleek dark hair cascaded down her back. She could not put this off.


	31. 31st October: Samhain Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Hackle & Samhain traditions October prompt!

Ada had already decorated their Samhain altar; whole, unbroken acorns, small squashes from the castle gardens, the final harvest, faded photographs of those they had lost, and Hecate’s silver herb sickle.

In a series of prayers and rituals, they reflected on the cycle of life and death—all that they had to say farewell to, and all that was still to come.

Hecate put her fingers into Ada’s smooth palms, her eyes stark with tears of remembrance.

“Oh Hecate, you always do find this time of year difficult.”

“I could not do it without you, Ada.”

Ada held her close.


	32. Bonus: She showed me the rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robin-mood said:  
Hicsqueak Soulmates AU

Before meeting your soulmate, you don’t know what it is to see in colour. Everyone describes the world as seeming grey, although you still know that the grass is green, the sky is blue, and that roses are pink.

Pippa felt it prickling over her skin, like she suddenly _knew_ what colour was, when she first set eyes on the tall, dark-haired girl in her year who never looked up from her books.

From then on she wore a pink scrunchie in her hair, and hoped one day Hecate would look up and know the colour pink as she did.


	33. Bonus: Not enough coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybemoira said:  
A Dimity and Gwen drabble please, we don't see enough of their interactions

Even the staff room was loud. Dimity squeezed the dregs from the cafetière into her mug. She had drunk the entire pot and still felt as though death itself were upon her.

Gwen tottered in, humming a jaunty tune. “Morning, dear.” She squinted shrewdly through her half-moon spectacles at the empty cafetière. “Sleep well?”

“Ugh. That’s the last time I supervise the Fifth Form witch ball team’s trip to nationals. We won, and there was an epic party... but at what cost?”

She put her head on the cool desk and shut her eyes mournfully while Gwen resumed her humming.


	34. Bonus: It's only logical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> magdascara said:  
Okay, what about a hicsqueak with a tad bit too much witches brew ? :')

“Hecate Hardbroom, you are a silly, beautiful, ridiculous witch.”

Pippa was leaning heavily on Hecate, staggering in a wobbly line with her heels in her hand.

“I don’t—” Hecate said, struggling to support them both. “I don’t think you know what you’re saying.”

“Why would I say something if I didn’t know what I was saying?” 

“Even though I’m not strictly speaking sober, there’s no way that makes logical sense,” Hecate retorted.

Pippa stopped and pouted grumpily. “I’ll give you logical.” She cupped the startled Hecate’s face, dropping her shoes to the floor, and kissed her directly on the lips.


	35. Bonus: Stuck under a cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
Morgana + Pippa being cute and Hecate watching them

Pippa passed her fingers through Morgana’s long fur, smiling as she nuzzled against her knuckles. She had barely arrived at Hecate’s chambers at Cackle’s and sat by the fireplace before the familiar had taken up residence in her lap.

“Hecate darling, could you please bring me a cup of tea? I’m stuck here now, you see.” Morgana stretched up and booped noses with Pippa.

Hecate’s mouth curved into a quiet smile as she poured a cup of tea from the pot, adding a spoon of honey and a splash of milk. The things she did for the woman she loved.


	36. Bonus: You don’t mind, do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:   
Hackle and fake date?

_“Would you be my plus one to this Ordinary culture exhibition? Only Professor Chalfont will be there and I could really do with the insurance that he won’t bother me.”_

Hecate had of course agreed, and put on her most intimidatingly black outfit to repel tiresome wizards.

Arriving at the exhibition, Hecate felt a spark shoot through her as Ada slipped her hand into hers and linked their fingers.

“You don’t mind, do you, Hecate?” Ada whispered, eyes sparkling.

Heat pricked at the tips of Hecate’s ears. “Not at all, Ada,” she breathed, edging herself closer, blessing her good fortune.


	37. Bonus: Carry on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> room-on-broom said:  
The kids goofs actually amusing HB? A little smile?

From the school records, Hecate had noted that it was Maud Spellbody’s birthday, and as such, was unsurprised to hear giggling from her bedroom. Hecate transferred herself invisibly inside. 

Mildred, Maud, and Enid were sat on Maud’s bed, their familiars all dressed in bright clothing. Midnight, wore a pumpkin hat, while Stormy was in a sailor’s outfit. Mildred was encouraging Tabby into something that resembled Hecate’s own dress.

“Keep the noise down, girls.” Hecate said, appearing, her mouth twitching into a vague smile.

The girls jumped a mile. “Yes, Miss Hardbroom.”

“Carry on,” she said archly. “And happy returns, Maud.”


End file.
